Portal 2 - Chell's Afterlife
by deathleader
Summary: Just as Chell was leaving The center something happend... to find you look inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone I was talking to my mate on Deviantart and she has agreed for me to but her work up on here I do hope you like it.**_

_**The link to the account this came from will be the bottem of the srean so you can go and tell her all your thoughts about this fic**_

**XXXxxx-Page break-xxxXXX **

**Alert - Portal 2 story spoilers**

I know you're probably tired of seeing spoiler alerts on these things, I do too, but I hate having things spoiled for me even more, so please don't bitch if this story wrecks things for you, I warned you

Portal's Chell: Afterlife

I walk out of the door and into the light, wasn't it night when I shot the portal at the moon? I must have been asleep for a long time, maybe days? I'll just say that it was a few hours and call it even. So now I'm out, I'm out in a wheat field, I finally flipping made it out of that hell hole.

SLAM

I jolt back to see the door of a shed close. Wait, a shed? Why did they make the top floor of the elevator a shed? It seems stupid to… never mind, it's not important, because after the door slams shut I hear some rumbling. The door reopens, and it turns out the rumbling was my companion cube, my original one, so I guess it wasn't fully incinerated. Did Glados do it? Stop the cube from being destroyed? That seems unlike her, she's an emotionless bitch, through and through. You know, despite the whole Caroline thing.

But hey, my amnesia fully cleared up, so I now know who I am, I'm Chell Johnson, daughter of Aperture Science's deceased owner and founder. But that doesn't matter out here, out in the world I need to fend for myself.  
"CRAP!" I yell.  
I know I vowed not to give that place the satisfaction of responses, but I'm out now. I'll talk as much as I want to dammit!  
"crap crap crap crap CRAP!" Now I'm just yelling to hear my own voice.

Well, what do I do know? Aperture Science is out of the question, so I see two alternatives. Find the nearest town, assuming humanity hasn't died off in the time I was in stasis, or die. Personally I choose the first option. So, which way do I go, and what do I do about my companion cube?

Actually, before that I want to take a look at my long fall boots, I unstrap one and bring it to eye level.  
"Cool," I say aloud, "So this is what's kept me alive for so long." While looking at the boot I feel the back of my leg where my knee replacement used to be, it feels like they didn't completely remove it. But as interesting as that is, my foot is getting cold, I put the boot back on and strap it onto my leg, I then look back at my companion cube.

"A name for you is in order." I tell the cube, I know it can't talk, but again, I need to hear myself speak out loud.  
"Well let's see," I say, pacing. "Trevor is stupid, so…Companion, com, com, comer, Comeron, Cameron?"  
"Cameron, huh? I like it."

With a name chosen I sit down on Cameron, he makes a good seat, among other things. How am I going to make it out here without supplies? I don't have defences against animals, or weapons to make food if necessary. I'm just mostly surprised I've made it this far on no food, must be Aperture at work again, like with the whole 'being able to get shot and not die' thing. I wish I knew how that worked, but I have the rest of my life to figure that one out, for now I need a plan. I wish I had my portal gun Ash back, he'd be able to help me, maybe there's one in the shed?

I get up and look at the door, all I see are some stupid warnings like "no trespassing" and "electric shed" nothing that resembles a handle though. No, I'll have to sort through the rusted metal scraps outside the shed for something to open the door with. Wheatley would call it 'hacking', that is if he wasn't in space with Nutty McSpace-obsessed core. Either way I need in the shed for a portal gun. While looking through the rubble I happen to find an old crowbar, SCORE!

I pry open the door, and surprisingly, the door WAS electrocuted, but it wasn't lethal at all, I'd say it hurt as much as licking a 9volt battery. But I ignore the small shock and brake the door open.

"Where the heck did the elevator go?" I ask myself. As I look in the shed there's no elevator, and no evidence that there ever WAS an elevator. All that remains is a manhole on the concrete floor, and several shelves littered with boxes, some small, some metal, one locked. Walking into the shed I grab all the boxes I can and, one at a time, put them all outside. All but two of the boxes were empty, as if this place had been ram shacked in the past. It's made worse by the fact that one of the boxes used to have cereal in it. Whatever, stupid Shreddies, who needs 'em anyway. No, what I DID find in one of the boxes, and it's a large box at that, is surprisingly a turret…Apparently they were once mass produced for public use. Hey, that rhymed. I laugh at my rhyme.

Now that I'm focusing on the turret box I open it, good thing it comes, A) turned off, and B) with programming instructions. Looking over the instructions I realize that I was originally looking for a portal gun. I put the instructions down to look over the final box, the locked one. Obviously without a key I take my new crowbar at the box, I can't pry it open, since it's locked, so I start hitting the lock with it. After 50 or so smacks the lock brakes and the box is now openable. Good. I open the box and…

Nothing. No Ash, nothing…well, there IS a large amount of rope and a note saying: "To whomever reads this, the turret is defective, and there's no Portal Gun hidden at the bottom of the box. So don't look! Also, here's some rope for your troubles, go away." It's signed by Wheatley. Figures he'd be stupid enough to leave a note. Plus, why didn't he just empty the shed out instead of explaining why the turret is there? Well if this ordeal has taught me anything, other then to never trust someone in a position of power, is that you should always take advantage of other peoples mistakes. And this is definitely a HUGE mistake on Wheatley's part.

Checking the empty turret box I find nothing, but it is heavier then an empty box should be, specifically in the bottom of the box. Flipping the box over I open the bottom flaps and laugh loudly. I'm laughing because I did it, I escaped Aperture, and I did it with a Portal device. This is easily the greatest moment ever, even better then when I first destroyed Glados, and even MORE better then graduating high school early simply by annoying the faculty so much. 'Today is a good day' is my main point.

Revelling in my triumph for about an hour, I sit down on Cameron to catch my breath.  
"You know Cameron, I think we need to get to the nearest town and live there for a while. So a good question would be, which way is that? I don't see any roads, or even any buildings from where I am, all there is is wheat." I say outloud. I pull the empty turret box over to where I'm sitting, "I won't need this stupid orange shirt anymore." I say as I untie the shirt from my waist and pack it into the compartment I found Ash in.

Ah well, I can't get anywhere by sitting around, so I stand up and pick up Cameron…or try to, I didn't realize the cubes were so damned heavy. I always used Ash to pick the cubes up, and it always seemed so easy to, it would be impossible to guess that they weighed like, 50 or so pounds. At least the turret's light. Wait a minute, what am I doing? Wheatley gave me rope, I'll just use that.

But how? I can't pick the cube up, let alone carry- I'll use Ash to pick up the cube. But then what do- I'll tie the rope to the turret and pull it. There we go, plan made, Now I can go. First I pack the turret away and put it back in the box, I then tie the rope around the box, but it won't stay there long, I'll have to find a new way to do this. So using my crowbar I stab two holes in the top of the box, I then thread the rope through the two holes and securely tie it.  
"That should last for a while."

So now I fashion my new dual Portal gun Ash on my right hand where it belongs, pick up Cameron and drag the turret behind me. I'm ready for any disasters that'll come up, goodbye Glados, you're someone else's problem now, Now I only want to be gone.

And on that thought, I walk away, hoping that I'll never have to run into Aperture anything ever again.

**XXXxxx-Page Break-xxxXXX**

_**Edit: Sorry I didn't put the link in here it is www .rudedude55 .deviantart .com**_

_**just take out the spaces**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**_**- I don't own Portal or Portal 2 there are owned by Valve **_

Chell's Afterlife – 2

"That was the worst night of my life," I say aloud, still alone. Right now it's morning, and I just spent the night sleeping in an indent in a cliff wall. Most people would call it a cave, but I think it has to go into the cliff at least 31' before it can be considered a cave. But as I said, I slept in a cliff indent. I set up the turret to keep me save while I slept, and those things are surprisingly peaceful when they aren't aimed at you. And even though it took about an hour and a half to set the thing up, half of that being in the dark I might add, it was worth it, as right now I have breakfast.

Turns out Aperture can give you a serum to avoid death by gun, AND slow down the need to use the bathroom, yet they can't figure out how to keep you from needing food. And it's good luck today, I get to eat moose. Actually I've been having mostly good luck since I was kicked out by Glados yesterday afternoon, despite sleeping on the ground. First I got Cameron back, then I found a turret, and most importantly Ash, after that I got out of the wheat field and entered a grass field, this is where I found the cliff where I am now.

All that aside, I need to figure out how I'm going to start a fire. I don't have flint and steel, or a lighter, or even those two types of rocks they use in some movies, how the heck do I cook moose without a fire? I sit on the edge of my cliff with my feet dangling, I'm about 30, maybe 35' off the ground when my stomach growls.  
"Shut up," I tell my stomach, "I know you're hungry, so am I, but no matter how hungry we get, I'm not going to eat raw animal." I bet no other escapee has to deal with crap like this…

-

"I swear to you, she's escaped, I wouldn't make this up!" a shorter man says, frustrated with his partner. The two stand in front of a familiar looking shed.  
"Fine, let's say for a second that you ARE telling the truth, where is she?" the other one states, equally as frustrated. "Obviously she isn't here, would did she go?"  
The first looks over a technological device, that looks similar to a map, it's images change as he moves it around, facing it to the ground.  
"According to the Yerner she's escaped the facility altogether."

-

Well I can't get anything done by sitting around, maybe I can get a better view from the top of this cliff, I'm sure that path leads to the top. The path I'm referring to is the same path that leads from the ground to the indent I slept in, I walked up the path to get where I am. However, the path also continues up the side of this cliff, so if I follow it I'll get a better view of the area.

It didn't take long to reach the top, maybe 2 or so minutes, so now that I'm up here I can look over the landscape. There's nothing at the top of the cliff except more wheat, so I ignore it and look down. To my left is nothing but wheat, to my right I- I see smoke. That means fire, which COULD mean either lightning struck, and in that direction there's fire, or there's a human settlement of some kind. The first one makes more sense though, so I pick that one.

Jumping down from my lookout point I land just beside the turret.  
"Sentry mode activated," The turret says. My eyes grow wide as I move out of it's sights almost instantly.  
"Target lost. Are you still there?"  
"NO!" I answer, scared almost half to death. I already have my reflexes set to their cute little voices.  
"Naptime…"

After deactivating the turret I dismantle and unfold the box it came in.  
"This will make a good flat surface," I say, I then tie the rope to two corners of the same side of the flat box and lie it down on the ground. I then walk down the path with Cameron and the turret in tow.

Upon reaching the bottom I stand the turret up on the flat box and reactive it.  
"Hello." I aim the turret so it faces behind me for when I pull the rope, I then begin my journey for the smoke.  
"Shutting down."

-

The two walk through a wheat field bickering, the shorter man looks at the other.  
"Yeah, and so what if we 'get busy', it doesn't matter, the suppression field is still active." The other one puts both her hands on her face in annoyance.  
"I keep telling you that it's been offline for months now, Gordon Freeman destroyed it just before travelling north with that woman, what's her name again?"  
The first one looks at another technological device, this one is handheld though and looks like a miniature metal detector with a screen attached to it.  
"We'll discuss them later, first we have to find her, and my H.E.M. says she went that direction for about 8 hours. Start up the APC, we'll meet up with her before she wakes up."

-

So I was wrong, turns out the smoke WAS coming from a human settlement, I mean town. WOW, I've spent FAR too much time surrounded by robots; I'm starting to talk like them…

The smoke itself is coming from a destroyed building; it looks as though this place was recently attacked. This place is abandoned too, how long ago was their people here? Also, the question of just how long I was in stasis comes back up since, what if people have evolved while I was asleep? That can't be good, maybe humans are cannibals now, or…or maybe even have new abilities. Glados did mention that my bone structure is bad, I'm sure that's just her being a bitch, but what if it meant something? As if people can-  
"There you are." The turret says, THAAAAaaat can't be good…

I hear footsteps just before I hear shooting…

**XXXxxx-Page Break-xxxXXX**

_**Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it XD**_


End file.
